currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
2013 Estonian coin design competition
Estonia |row 3 title= Purpose |row 3 info= To allow the public to design a 7 euro coin celebrating and a 10 euro piece commemorating the |row 4 title= Duration |row 4 info= March 13–April 12, 2013 |row 5 heading= Results |row 5 title= Submissions |row 5 info= *32 (€7 coin) *20 (€10 coin) |row 6 title= Winning applicants |row 6 info= *Berbel Lätt (€7 coin) *Taavet Kohal (€10 coin) }} The Bank of Estonia, the central bank of the Republic of Estonia, held a public coin design competition from March 13 to April 12, 2013. It allowed for Estonian citizens to submit designs for a 7 euro coin celebrating Estonian musician (1913–1949) that was issued on October 7, 2013, and a 10 euro piece commemorating the in , Russia, which will be unveiled at the beginning of 2014. History On March 13, 2013, the Bank of Estonia issued an official press release calling for the public to submit designs for a 2013 7 euro coin commemorating Raimond Valgre and a 2014 10 euro coin celebrating that year's Winter Olympics in Sochi, Russia. The winning applicant for each design was promised a reward of 2000 euros after the coins were issued. The submission deadline was set for April 12, and the March 13 press release projected the competition results would be publicized as late as May 8. An eight-member jury selected by the Bank determined the winning designs on April 15, and on April 22 the Bank of Estonia issued a press release announcing the winning applicants. A total of 32 designs were submitted for the 7 euro coin and 20 for the 10 euro coin, but only 28 submissions of the 7 euro coin and 17 of the 10 euro coin were eligible. The Musical Notation design sent in by painter Berbel Lätt won first place for the 7 euro coin, while Liis Dvorjanski's Influence and Heino Prunsvelt's Rose on the Beach Sand designs respectively received second and third place. For the 10 euro coin, the Frosted Glass design submitted by Taavet Kohal received first place, while second place went to artists Tiiu Pirsko and Mati Veermets for their Antique design, and third went to Kairin Koovit for her Medal Ribbons design. These choices were reviewed by the Supervisory Board of the Bank of Estonia. The winning design for the 7 euro coin was revealed in a press release issued on September 26, and the coin itself went on sale on October 7, exactly 100 years after Raimond Valgre was born. The selected design for the 10 euro coin has yet to be publicized, and will not be put up for sale until early 2014. Rules Any Estonian citizen was allowed to participate in the competition. References *Bank of Estonia – Eesti Pank is announcing a design competition for two collector coins *Bank of Estonia – Winners have been chosen for the designs of the collector coins for the music of Raimond Valgre and for the Winter Olympic Games in Sochi *Bank of Estonia – The collector coin dedicated to the music of Raimond Valgre will go on sale on 7 October *Official rules (pdf) Category:Competitions Category:Euro Category:Euro coins of Estonia